


My Sweet Possession

by Rachelise



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hired as a language tutor for the Earl of Trancy, you thought nothing much of it. Much to your dissmay, you find out that he's freakishly bi-polar and has an odd obsession with you. You are his now and can't escape! But... is this pity you feel for him? Is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Alois huffed as he threw the pictures on to the table. He was to learn the basics of the Korean language because the Korean Emperor Gwangmu was going to visit the Queen in 13 days. The Queen also requested that Alois come also, for an unknown reason.

“Claude! Why can’t you teach me this language!?” Alois yelled in frustration.

“I do not know Korean, your Highness.” Claude replied, expressionless.

“How bothersome…” Alois groaned.

His eyes flickered to one of the photographs on the table. He picked it up, “It seems like I missed one…”

His pout soon turned in to a grin.

“I want her.” The blue-eyed boy pointed to the picture of you. Claude glanced at the picture.

“I will give her a call.” Claude stated as he turned away.

Alois stood up and walked over to the triplets, holding your picture up, “What do you think of her?”

Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury looked at the photograph and began to whisper to each other.

“Answer me!” Alois demanded.

“She’s pretty.”

“Sinfully pretty.”

“Indeed, yes.” They responded, one after the other.

Alois laughed and skipped away from them, “Well, too bad! She’s mine!”

They continued to whisper to each other.

Alois sat back down in his chair, “I want information on her!”

Hannah picked out your résumé from the stack of various others. She held it out for him, which he quickly swiped away from her.

He began to read it with amusement,“ So her name is, _____ _______... How lovely!”

“Shall I prepare a room for Lady ____?” Hannah asked quietly.

“Hmm… “ Alois tapped his chin in thought, “No! She’ll sleep with me! But do prepare some dresses in her size…”

“Yes your highness.” Hannah bowed and left the room as Claude walked back in.

“She will arrive in two days.” Claude explained.

Alois banged his fist on to the table, “Two days?! No! I want her now!!!”

 

Alois suddenly relaxed, “Well… I guess it can’t be helped. I’m just anxious to see my _____.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

“___________! _________! I’ve got great news!” Your mother yelled as she ran in to the room.

“Huh?”

“You got a job! Oh my, you need to start packing!” Your mom yelled, grabbing a huge suitcase and opening it.

“What job?” You asked.

“Remember when you signed up to be a language tutor 3 months ago? Well, the Earl of Trancy hired you!” She squealed in delight.

“The Earl of Trancy? An Earl?” You asked again.

“My dear, have you gone deaf?! Yes! You’ll be tutoring an actual Earl!” Your mother explained.

All of this was so sudden- you didn’t know what to think…

The Earl of Trancy, huh?


	2. Chapter 1

“Is she here yet?” Alois asked.

“No, your highness.” Claude answered. That’s the 19th time he’s asked that…

Alois sighed and slumped down in to his chair.

“I’m getting impatient…” Alois frowned.

“She should be arriving here any minute.” Claude replied.

Soon enough, Hannah rushed in with the triplets in tow, “Lady ______ is here.”

“It’s about time!” Alois jumped up, and rushed out of the front door to watch your carriage pull up.

As the carriage pulled in, you gaped in awe of the size of the mansion. It was absolutely stunning.

Right away, you saw a bright-eyed boy run out with a large grin on his face. He seems to be around my age. Quite handsome… He must be the Earl’s son.

As soon as we stopped, their butler helped me out, “Welcome to the Trancy Manor.”

“Thank yo-“

Before you could even finish your sentence, the young man hugged you tightly, “I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve been waiting too long!”

He let go of you and took a step back to get a good look at you, “You’re even prettier than you were in your photo!”

“O-oh! Thank you very much!” You couldn’t help but blush from the flattering comment.

He held out his hand, “I’m the Earl of Trancy, but you can call me by my first name, Alois!”

He’s the Earl?! He’s so young to be an earl! You snapped out of your shock when he grabbed your hand, “Common’! I’ll give you a tour!”

He practically dragged you in to the large mansion.

Instantly, you were in absolute awe of how much bigger it looked than it did outside.

As he led you through the foyer, you soon passed triplets, who intently stared at you, and a beautiful maid with long silver hair, with her head down.

You looked back and the triplets were whispering to each other, without taking their eyes off of you.

“Looked at those curves.”

“She’s hot.”

“I’m jealous of Master.” They all whispered to each other, quietly.

You noticed that their butler was not far behind us, carrying my luggage. I wonder how he can move so quickly with that much luggage…?

“Oh, I’m just so excited for you to be here! We’ll have lots of fun together!” He said, snapping you out of your thoughts. He turned back to me, not stopping, “Don’t you agree?”

“U-uh yes,” You replied, a little exhausted from all the running.

He grinned and stopped in front of a door, “This is my room! You’ll sleep here with me!”

“W-with you?” You asked in shocked, “I barely know you, Alois, a-and is it really okay for me to share a bed with an Earl?”

Alois giggled, “You don’t have a problem with it do you, ______?”

His happy expression turned in to a scowl, “Do you?”

Almost terrified with the sudden expression, you blurted out, “N-no!”

“Great!” Alois’ smile returned.

Remind me not to get him angry…

As you began to follow him out the door, you saw a large spider on the wall. You almost shrieked in surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Alois asked in return.

“Oh, it’s just a spider,” You said, “I rather dislike them.”

Claude scoffed loudly.

“Oh hush, Claude,” Alois teased his demonic butler.

You followed Alois around, as he continued his tour.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
As the tour concluded, he led you back to his bedroom.

“This place is absolutely amazing!” You exclaimed.

“I know!” Alois agreed.

“Your Highness, I think now would be a good time to start the lessons.” Claude said as he walked up to the two of you.

“Ugh... I’d rather not. Can’t we start in a week?” Alois huffed, “Yes! A week sounds good!”

“B-but Emperor Gwangmu is going to be here in 11 days!” You reasoned.

“But I want to spend some time with you!” Alois complained.

“I could always stay for a little while after the Emperor leaves, and the lessons are over with?” You suggested.

“Of course you will.” Alois smirked as he looked at you in the eyes, “You are never leaving.”

“W-what?!” You yelled in shock.

“You’re mine, my dear _____,” Alois stated, “I’m your master now.”

“Hold on! I never agreed to this!” You complained as his grin faded.

He put a finger under your chin, and lifted you head up, completely ignoring your comment. His finger grazed across your lips.

“Your lips…” He began, “are so soft. I wonder what they taste like.”

Now starting to feel fear, you pulled away.

“Alois, I’m flattered bu-“

“Call me ‘Master’. I want to hear what it sounds like in your voice.” Alois demanded.

“M-Master…” You said with slight hesitation.

“How cute!” He said, as his bright smile returned. He turned to his butler, “Get _______ some food! She must be hungry from her long journey!”

“Right away,” Claude left swiftly.

Alois turned back to me, “You’ll love Claude’s cooking!”

“It’s heavenly!” Alois laughed at the pun.

You didn’t understand. How could such a sweet and cheerful boy turn so harsh and demanding so quickly? That’s probably the worst mood-swing you’ve ever seen. And he wants you to stay there forever! What about Mother and Father?! Will you ever get to see them again?

“________?” You heard Alois say your name, snapping you out of your thoughts yet again, “Your food is here!”

Claude had already set up a table and everything in the bedroom! You sat down, as Claude pulled out a chair for both Alois and you.

“Here! Let me feed you!” Alois shoved a spoonful of food in to your mouth.

You were amazed. You’ve never tasted food so delicious!

“Mashisseoyo!” You said in delight.

“What?” Alois asked in confusion.

“It means ‘delicious’ in Korean. Ma-shi-suh-yo,” You explained.

You were now determined to teach him this language. Being held against your will or not, you were going to teach Alois Trancy Korean, damnit! He chose you to teach him after all! If he didn’t learn, you will do it subtly, so that he won’t even know your teaching him it! Brilliant!

“Ma-shi-suh-yo?” He repeated. You smiled and nodded.

“Exactly!” You said. He smiled back at you.

Maybe…. Maybe this won’t be too bad.


	3. Chapter 2

This was happening all too fast. Way too fast.

Could you escape? Maybe… But how could you do it without his butler, the maid, or one of the triplets spotting you?

It’s not like you could just stay here. Wouldn’t your parents get worried after you never returned?

And you had this gut-feeling that this boy hasn’t shown you his worst yet.

Hannah was brushing your (h/c) hair as Alois was washing up to go to bed. She had already dressed you in a nightgown, and the two of you were sitting on his bed.

“Miss Hannah?” You asked.

“Yes?” She replied. You shifted on the bed to turn to her.

“Is Alois serious?” You asked. She looked down.

“Yes… I believe so.” She gave me a sad smile, “He likes you a lot Lady _____.”

“I just met him a few hours ago, though,” You said.

“Well… Master is somewhat differe-“

“Hannah! Out!” Alois demanded as he entered the room. She got up quickly, bowed, and began to exit the room.

He stuck his foot out and tripped her.

He began to laugh hysterically at her fall, “You are utterly stupid! My god, talk about worthless!”

“Hannah!” You yelled as you got up to help her. You looked up at Alois who was grinning like a maniac. You looked at him with disgust, “Why on earth did you do that?! That was cruel!”

“What? Why are you taking her side? She’s pathetic!” Alois’ smile turned in to a scowl.

Hannah had already left in a hurry. You stood back up and glared at him, “How could you-“

You were cut off as he slapped you. You put a hand on your cheek as it began to sting.

You looked down, not wanting to look at that brat any longer. He grabbed you wrist tightly and pulled you up, “What gives you the right to say that to me. You’re just a peasant. I treat my servants the way I want because, last time I checked, they are just a waste of space. I’m their master and they do as I say!”

“How could you treat another human being like that?” You stood up against him again. He began to laugh again.

“Are you kidding?! Another human being?! That is probably the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!” He yelled in delight.

Little did you know, that his servants were demons- fallen angels- angels who decided to turn away from God.

He smiled as he grabbed your face, “And neither are you. You are my newest possession. Though… let’s hope you don’t turn out to be a waste of space like them….”

He licked your cheek where he slapped you. You shivered from the sensation of his wet tongue on you.

So he’s abusive too?

Is that what happened to Hannah’s eye?! Oh no… does he have the capability to do that to you too?

“I’m sorry, _____.” He apologized with a creepy smirk.

You didn’t know what to say. It’s okay? No, because it’s not okay to hit someone…

He grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the bed. He tangled his fingers in your hair and brought you closer to him.

He stared at you with a blank face. He then pulled you in to a hug, “________...”

Alois pulled back and tears were streaming down his face, “Please don’t leave me!”

What is this?!

One minute he’s acting happy, then childish, then evil, then depressed!

He pulled you in to a hug again, crying on your shoulder.

You felt bad and hugged him back.

“A-are you okay, Alois?” You asked. He nodded in to your shoulder, tears still pouring from his blue eyes.

You felt bad… was this pity?

He looked up from your shoulder, staring in to your (e/c) eyes, “Never leave me, ______. I want you to stay here with me forever.”

You smiled weakly in response. Not wanting for him to get violent again, you whispered, “Okay.”

He smiled, and began to wipe away his tears, “Let’s go to bed, _____.”

You nodded in agreement.

Today was exhausting. Physically and emotionally. Sleep was exactly what you needed.

Hold on… that’s right. You have to sleep with him. You almost forgot with all that happened.

Alois pulled you on to the bed, pulling the covers over both of you.

“Goodnight…” Alois whispered sleepily. He wrapped his arms around you and laid his head on your chest.

Too confused to move, you just laid there as he fell asleep.

Soon, Claude came in blowing out the candles, so that the room was pitch black.

You were uncomfortable mentally… but you felt an odd peace being in his arms. Why was that?

You yawned, and unconsciously wrapped your arms him too, drifting to sleep.

Sleep tight…


	4. Chapter 3

Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open to see icy-blue ones.

So it wasn’t a dream after all…

He was running his fingers through your hair softly, “Good morning, beautiful.”

“G-good morning, Alois…” You said, flustered.

He smiled, and began to lean in.

“I have some business to take care of today,” He whispered. He began to get up, “Hannah and the triplets will know if you try to escape while I’m gone. Be a good girl, and stay. If you don’t, there will be punishment…”

You cringed at the word ‘punishment’.

He grinned and jumped off of the bed. He exited the room while yelling, “Oh, Claude!”

You groaned and let your head fall back on to the pillow.

“Lady _______. May I help you get ready this morning?” Hannah asked as she walked in to the room. You looked up and smiled slightly.

“Sure. Thank you, Hannah,” You said, as you got off of the bed. She smiled and bowed. You followed her to a large bathroom across the hall.

She helped you undress, and in to the tub.

She began to scrub your back, “I’m happy that Alois likes you. If he does, then I do too.”

You were slightly startled by the comment but brushed it off.

“And… Lady ______? Thank you for standing up to him… but you really shouldn’t have. If hurting me brings him joy… then that makes me happy.” She added. You turned to her in shock.

“You must really care about him!” You exclaimed, “I wish I could show that much dedication. Let alone to someone like Alois…”

“I do. He means a lot to me.” She smiled about the thought of her master.

Out of the blue, you pulled her in to a hug, “You’re amazing, Miss Hannah. To put up with all of that just to satisfy the one you love…”

She was surprised by the sudden hug, but she hugged back, “Please make him happy, for me. That is my only wish.”

He sighed and turned back, “I’ll try. I just don’t understand him yet…”

She nodded in understanding.

Hannah washed your hair, helped you out, put your corset on, and dressed you in a lovely (f/c) dress.

You kept looking out the window. The garden is absolutely gorgeous…

“Hannah?”

“Yes?”

“Can you take me to the garden? I want to see it.” You said. She nodded, and took you out to the garden.

It was absolutely breath-taking. You’ve never seen a garden so colorful and lively!

You were soon distracted by the sound of a few snips.

You went over to the sound, as Hannah followed in tow.

You saw the triplets at work. They noticed you, and stared for a moment. They shared a glance with each other, as if they knew what the others were thinking, and went back to work.

“E-excuse me,” You said, grabbing their attention again, “I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m _____.”

They nodded and went back to work yet again.

How rude…

“Did you three do this garden? It’s absolutely stunning!” You said to them, yet again, not answering back. You turned to Hannah, “Are they mute?”

“No, master does not like it when they speak aloud.” Hannah explained, “They are just following orders.”

That’s harsh…

You turned back to the triplets who were now standing side by side, in front of you, “Can you at least tell me you names? Please?”

“I’m Timber.” One of them finally spoke.

“I’m Canterbury.”

“Thompson.”

“Such lovely names!” You smiled at them, and they began to whisper to each other.

“Thank you.” Canterbury said.

“A lovely name yourself.” Thompson complimented.

“Quite.” Timber answered last. You could help but find their synchronized movements and comments amusing.  
_______________________________________________________  
“Hmm…” Alois said as he browsed through the rings.

His eyes lit up, when he saw one with a large diamond, “That one! I want that one, Claude!”

“Yes, your Highness,” Claude bowed as he bought the expensive ring.

Once it was paid for, Alois grabbed it swiftly from Claude’s hand, “Yes! This will look perfect on _____!”

Alois put it in his pocket, and began to skip towards the news office, “Oh! The public will love to know that I’m getting married! Especially Ciel! I’m going to have the prettier wife! And. He. Can’t. Have. Her.”


	5. Chapter 4

You snipped at the hedge with the garden clippers. You turned to the triplets who were watching you intently, “Is this how you do it?”

“A little more at an angle, Lady _____.” Canterbury said.

“Just a little.” Timber added.

“Here,” Thompson began as he walked up to you. He put his hands on yours, showing you how.

You blushed from the contact of his chest pressed up against your back.

The other two triplets sent Thompson a look of jealousy.

“Lady _______, I suggest you not continue. Trimming bushes is only a job for us servants. I don’t think Master would be pleased.” Hannah said.

You stepped away from him and turned to Hannah with a smile, “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself! I used to do this with my Grandfather when I was little. It was too tempting.”

“Quite alright, milady.” Hannah smiled. You began to walk away with Hannah before you turned to the trio.

“Thank you! I hope we can be friends,” You said. Hannah lead began to lead you back to the mansion again.

“I’m jealous. Very jealous.” Timber stated.

“Her body feels good against mine.” Thompson said with slight triumph.

“Why couldn’t that have been me? I want in on it too.” Canterbury frowned.

“Master would be angry, too…” Timber added.

The three shuttered at the thought of what Alois would do to them if he found out.  
______________________________________________________  
Alois smiled as the carriage pulled in. Claude quickly opened the door and helped Alois out.

“Oooh! I know ____ will be ecstatic! I know it! I get to make Ciel Phantomhive jealous, aaaannnddd I get a wife. She’ll be fun to play with!” Alois exclaimed, “Don’t you agree, Claude? Wait- I’m kidding! She’s all mine, and no one else’s!”

Claude nodded slightly in understanding, and trailed behind the blonde in to the building.

“_______! _______! I’m back! And you wouldn’t believe what I got for you!” Alois yelled.

In a few moments, you stood before him, “Welcome back!”

He grabbed your hand roughly and brought you closer to him. He kissed you on the cheek quickly and pulled out a ring from his pocket. He slid the beautiful ring on to your left ringer-finger before you could protest.

You stared at the ring, “I-Is this for me?! It’s absolutely gorgeous! It must have cost you a fortune! You didn’t have to spend so much on me!”

All of a sudden his demeanor changed.

“Do you not want it? Is it because you don’t like me?” He asked as he glared at you.

“It’s not that! I just don’t understand! Why would you buy something so expensive for your tutor?” You asked.

His demeanor changed back as he sang, “Oh, you’re not just a tutor to me, _____!”

“You’re too sweet, Alois…” You said, still slightly startled from his change, “Thank you.”

He began to skip away, “No problem, darling! After all, it’s only proper to give a beautiful engagement ring to my beautiful fiancée!”

“Thank y- Wait! D-did you say Fiancée?!” You asked in shock.

He turned back, “Absolutely! We can be together forever! Isn’t that just lovely?”

“But, I never agreed to marry you! It’s only been a day since I met you!” You argued.

He scowled, “You agreed when you came here.”

He walked up to you and grabbed you by your hair and brought your face to his. He growled, “You now live under this roof, and under my rules. If I want to marry you, I will. You will love me and will never leave me.”

He let go, “Unless… you want a punishment. I hope your punishment will never have to come to what happened to Hannah… your eyes are stunning and don’t deserve that.”

You took a step back in horror, “How could you?!”

He slapped you again, but even harder this time, “This is your last warning, _____. Shut the hell up, or … hmm…. I wonder what your punishment may be... I think a good spanking would do! That’s one punishment I would love to do to you!”

You glared at him and didn’t say another word. You cheek stung horribly. You wanted to punch the brat now… but you were slightly flattered that he wanted to marry you of all people. He’s an Earl and well, you’re not.

He smiled happily, “Well, I’ll see you later, my love! I have some work to do… I really want to stay and play, though…”

Alois snapped his fingers, and Hannah was there, “Hannah, make sure ______ enjoys herself. I don’t want her to be bored.”

“Of course.” Hannah bowed as she took your hand gently and lead you out of the front foyer. She smiled slightly as you kept walking, “Luca really likes you…”

“What?”

“It’s nothing…”  
______________________________________________________  
Ciel almost choked on his tea as he read the headlines of the newspaper.

“Is something wrong, Master?” Sebastian asked with a smirk, already knowing what it was about.

Ciel frowned and set down the newspaper, “So Alois Trancy is engaged, huh?”

“Why does that bother you?” Sebastian asked.

“Poor girl doesn’t know what she’s gotten herself in to…” Ciel sighed, “Perhaps we should attend the ball that will celebrate his engagement? In just a few days too…”

“Wonderful idea, Master.”


	6. Chapter 5

You glared at the ring on your left hand.

Damn that brat!

You finally get a job, and one easy as teaching a language your good at, and then you get engaged against your will within the first 24 hours?!

Ugh, and to an abusive Earl!

Oh dear Lord…

Could this get any worse?!

You heard a knock at the bedroom door, and Hannah entered, “How are you doing, Lady ______?”

“I have a horrible headache… probably from stress, no doubt.” You sighed, holding your head in your hands.

Hannah bowed, “I’ll go get you medicine, milady.”

“Oh no, it’s fi-“ You stopped when you noticed she had already left.

… She needn’t go through some much trouble for me. I feel bad for her… and the triplets… and somewhat Claude… They have to put up with Alois all the time. It must be hell for them. (Lol)

You looked up when you heard the door open again.

It was the triplets!

Canterbury had a jar of water and a cup, Timber had a wash cloth, and Thompson had (f/c) flowers in a vase.

“O-oh, hello.” You greeted them.

“Hannah said you had a headache.”

“We got worried.”

“So we got here as quickly as we could.”

It’s only been a minute since she left…

“These are for you.” Thompson said as he put them on the bed stand, gently.

“We didn’t know what you favorite flower was, so we just got you roses,” Canterbury explained.

You blushed, “That’s so sweet… I’ve just got a headache is all.”

Ignoring your statement, Timber pushed you on to the bed slightly so you were now lying down, putting the wet washcloth on your forehead. Canterbury poured you a glass of water and put it next to the vase of flowers on the bed stand.

“You all didn’t have to! You three are just too kind! Thank you,” You smiled up at the three who were now standing in a line, yet again.

“Hannah had to run in to town to get the medicine.”

“She’ll be back soon.”

“Is there anything else you need Lady ______?”

“If you don’t mind, could you stay for a while? I get somewhat lonely when Hannah and Alois aren’t around…”

The three whispered to each other.

“We don’t think it’s a very good ide-“

“What the hell are you three doing in here alone with my _____?!” Alois slammed the doors open. His gaze softened when he looked at you, “I was told you weren’t feeling well.”

“Really, it’s just a headach-“

Alois ignored your statement and turned back to the triplets with anger in his eyes. What’s with people ignoring what I have to say today?

The three looked over at me as if to say, ‘That’s why.’

“Alois, they were just checking up on me,” You spoke up.

He continued to glare at them “Oh? Why would you check up on her? Were you worried?”

He began to say in a playful manner, “As if you would hold such petty emotions.”

Timber, Canterbury, ad Thompson looked at their master, emotionless.

You pushed yourself off of the bed, “Alois…”

“What punishment should I give you…?” Alois thought, still ignoring you. He grinned as he lifted up his finger, “I know! I’ll push you three in to a fire!”

“WHAT?!” You yelled in shock, turning all the attention to you. You walked up to Alois, “You can’t be serious! You’re going to push them in to a fire just because they came to check on me?!”

Alois scoffed, “No, are you serious? They don’t actually care about you. They only see you as a human they’d like to fuck. Being nice to you so that you’ll fall in to their trap! I won’t allow it!”

You turned to them in disbelief. That weren’t like that though… well from what you gathered from the few hours you got to know them.

They still had blank faces, but they clearly had hatred in their eyes.

“Let’s be reasonable about this!” You pleaded.

“Hmm… Alright! I’ll lessen their punishment!” Alois decided. He clapped his hands, “Claude!”

The butler walked in to the room with a sword in his hands. He handed it to Alois who grinned, “I’ll slice off a finger or two then!”

“Now hold on a sec-“

“Who will be first… Hmm…” Alois giggled in delight.

He ignored you telling him to stop, and walked up to them.

You panicked when he picked up Canterbury’s hand.

Is desperately, you dropped on your knees and hugged his leg tightly. He looked down at you in shock.

“Alois… please! Please stop… I’m begging you!” You looked up to him with teary eyes. You didn’t cry much, but you couldn’t stand for the three to loose fingers because of you!

“I-I’ll do anything! Anything…” You cried out loud.

Alois smirked and ordered, “Call me ‘Your Highness.’”

You sighed, “Y-your Highness…”

Alois smiled wickedly, “Ooooh~! Groveling and begging me to do something… how cute. I should have you doing this more often! It’s quite alluring…”

His attention was now fully on you. He dropped the sword, and it fell to the ground with a loud clank.

“I like it much better when you call me ‘Your Highness’ instead of ‘Master’….” Alois added.

You glanced at the triplets who looked at you with giult. You just met them and you were already doing everything in your power to protect them from something demons could easily deal with.

“Everyone out! ______ and I have… stuff to do…” Alois commanded as he kept his eyes on you.

The four left leaving you alone with Alois. He helped you up, “Darling… I just want to keep you safe. No one can touch you in a lustful way…”

“That’s swee-“

“But me.” Alois’ smirk returned. You mentally groaned. Oh great…

Head lead you over to the bed, where he sat down, pulling you down so that you were now straddling him. You kept you hands on his chest, keeping you a slight distance away from him.

His lustful eyes quickly changed. He smiled warmly, staring deeply in to your (e/c) eyes. He caressed your cheek lovingly, keeping his other hand on your waist, “You’re so beautiful… I told myself I wouldn’t have my way with you until we are married, but that’s beginning to get hard. I heard that if we wait till our honeymoon, it would be more romantic… What do you think?”

You looked away slightly, somewhat embarrassed from him talking about doing ‘it’ with you.

“So you agree then?” He said. You were surprised that he didn’t get angry. He leaned in to the crook of your neck, “It’s the second day you’ve been here and I’ve already fallen for you. I will never leave you, I will never cheat on you, and I will always love you.”

You were flattered and creeped out by this.

He smiled and began to kiss your neck and nip at the skin. You gasped and tried to pull away but he wouldn’t budge.

He suddenly stopped and sighed, “I forgot you had a headache!”

He pouted childishly and laid you back down, “Awww! I was having fun! Oh well…”

He began to walk out but he paused, “Hey! Where’s Hannah with that medicine?! Dumb old maid never does anything right!!!”

He stormed out of the room and closed the door.

Well… I think that’s enough drama for one day.

You looked at the flowers the triplets brought you and sighed deeply.  
_______________________________________________________  
You woke up to Claude lightly touching your shoulder, “Lady ______, Alois wants to see you in his study. He has been quite worried about you. You have been asleep for almost 17 hours…”

You yawned groggily and sat up. You were still in the same clothes that you fell asleep in and still had your shoes on.

You nodded and got up slowly. You began to follow Claude, to go to Alois’ study. You quickly fixed your hair but stopped when the two of you walked around the corner.

The triplets were lined up in a row with Hannah next to them.

As you began to walk past the triplets, you slowed down a bit. They all had their heads bowed.

“We’re sorry, milady.” One of them whispered.

“That’s what friends do though.” You smiled with content. They all looked up with surprise.

You did not turn to them. You just kept smiling and began walking forward again.


	7. Chapter 6

After you walked in to Alois' study, Claude immediately closed the door behind you.

"Oh, my dearest _____! Are you feeling better?! I was just so worried, I had Claude wake you up!" Alois grinned at the sight of you. He was seated behind his desk with his hands behind his head in a very relaxed position.

You smiled, "Yes, thank you Alois."

He removed his hands and gestured for you to come closer, "Come here."

You did as he told you and stood in front of his desk.

"No," He frowned slightly, "Come around my desk."

Again, you did as he said. He grabbed your left hand and examined it, "That ring looks absolutely delightful on you! I'm glad I chose that one!"

You thanked him, and he pulled you closer. He had a very mischievous smirk, which made you slightly nervous. It was never a good thing when he smirked...

He pulled you on to his lap, so you were straddling him again.

"I like it when you sit on my lap... do it more often." He commanded. He grabbed your waist pulling your chest against his. He whispered in your ear, "Tell me, have you had your first kiss?"

"Well, no..." You blushed from embarrassment.

"What a relief! I get the first and only to be the one to taste your lips..." Alois giggled, not pulling away from your ear, "Your lips aren't the only thing I will be the first to taste."

Knowing what he meant, you blushed and pulled away from him slightly, "I don't think that's very appropriate..."

His hand on your waist began to lower, "Oh my love, you don't even know how aroused I get from you being so flustered. It's the third day and I've fallen for you AND I want to ravage you! I've never felt this way before, ______..."

"I'm flattered, but I-" You began. He shushed you, and brought your face closer to his. 

Right when you thought he was going to kiss you, he bit down on your lower lip lightly and pulled. It was an odd action, but it did... feel good in a way. He repeated this but began to suck on your lip instead. You were too shocked to pull away, so Alois took advantage of this and practically threw you on to his desk. You crawled on top of you and lick his lips hungrily. Before he could continued the door opened, "Your Highness, you have a guest."

Alois looked up and glared at Claude, "I'm busy!!!"

"I'm sorry but your guest... he's quite anxious to see you..." Claude sighed.

Alois scowled, "Who is it?"

"Viscount of Druitt," Claude replied.

Alois growled, "That man and his bloody timing!"

He reluctantly got off of you and helped you back up. Still in shock, with a very bright blush on your face, you stood completely still.

Alois fixed his clothes and sat down right away attempting to hide something.... err... 'personal'.

Suddenly, Alois' 'cousin' bursted in, pushing Claude aside, "Alois! Alois! You're getting married?!"

You turned your head, to see an extremely handsome man, with long platinum blond hair. He instantly spotted you, "Oh? Is this your fiancee?"

He walked up to you and kissed your hand. You would have normally blushed, but this didn't even compare to how Alois had just practically molested you.

"What a beautiful Robin she is!" He smiled at you. Alois coughed, turning attention back to him. He looked aggitated. He was trying not to have Claude slaughter him for touching his possession.

"I was so distracted by her beauty that I forgot about my own cousin! Shame on me!" He said dramatically, "Come here and give me a hug!"

Alois put a hand on his forehead feigning fatigue, "I quite sorry, but I've been quite dizzy today. I would prefer not to get up now."

Both Claude and you knew it was obviously a lie, so his erection wouldn't show.

"Oh dear! I do hope you get better!" the Viscount exclaimed, "Now about the engagement party in a few days..."


	8. Chapter 7

Soon after the Viscount left, you had dinner and went to bed will Alois. 

You were awaken by Alois roughly groping your chest and him moaning in a very sexual way.

You scowled and removed his hand, "Not now Alois."

He didn't replied but you felt him starting to squirm.

You turned to him, "Are you okay?"

He had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. His heavy breathing began to quicken, "Ah... uhh~ _____..."

You began to get worried and tried to shake his shoulder, "Alois?"

He suddenly grabbed you and started to grind his hips against you. You froze when you felt his erection pressed up against you.

Oh no...

You squealed and pushed him away. He just kept squirming and moaning.

Should you wake him up? No... he'll get angry if you do. Just leave him be? Eh...

You pushed yourself out of bed and quietly exited the room, leaving a sleeping Alois to his pervert dream about you.

You began to walk down to the empty and dark hallway. 

"Why are you out off bed?" You heard three voices ask in sync. You whipped around.

"Oh... it's just you guys." You put a hand over your heart, "Well... let's just say Alois was doing something awkward in his sleep..."

The triplets nodded, not asking about the subject any farther.

"Is there a spare bedroom I could sleep in?" You asked. The three nodded and you followed them in to a room down the hallway. The opened the door for you and lit a candle. It was a bit smaller than Alois' room, but it was still big. 

"This is our room."

"You can sleep here, if you'd like."

"Sure thing."

"What about you? I can't just steal the bed from you!" You said, "Where will you sleep?"

"No need to worry about us."

"We don't need to sleep."

You brushed off the weird comment and sat down on the bed, "I would still feel bad..."

The three whispered to each other, and they sat down on the bed with you, "We can lay down with you."

"B-But Alois!" You reasoned, blushing from the thought of sleeping with the handsome triplets.

"We'll wake you up a half-hour before he gets up." Canterbury answered quickly.

"I don't know..." You yawned, "Alright..."  
___________________________________________________________________________

You had laid down with your head in Timber's lap, and with Canterbury and Thompson snuggled up to you, on both of your sides.

After a half hour, noticing you were asleep the three began to talk to each other.

"She called us friends yesterday."

"Do you think she meant it?"

"_____ is very nice. I think so."

"Nicer than Miss Hannah?"

"She saved us from getting a punishment... very brave."

"Miss Hannah never does that."

"I think humans are totally crazy. Going through something like that just to save three demons from some stupid punishment?"

"I don't understand humans."

"Neither do I."

"I like her a lot, though."

"I do too."

"Agreed."

They sat in silence for a minute staring down at you.

"It's no fair that brat keeps her all to himself. I want her too." 

"Master's right, though. I do want to fuck her... we can't help it though. We're demons, of course we feel lust."

"Yeah, but I like her more than someone I'd like to sleep with."

"I know."

"Definitely."  
________________________________________________________

The triplets woke you up, like they said, and you rushed in to bed with Alois. You fell asleep again in bed with Alois.

You were awaken to a loud shriek, "CLAUDE!!!!!"

Before you could look up, a pillow was shoved in to your face, "Don't look!"

You heard Claude enter and Alois scrambling to get off of the bed, "Put new sheets on and give me a bath! Oh god, this is so embarrassing..."

You instantly knew what happened, remembering what happened last night and to the fact that your hand had brushed up against a sticky substance on the bed sheets.

You got up as Alois left the room, and walked in to the hallway where everyone was.

Trying not to act like anything happened, you turned to Claude who had been staring at you, "Is he okay?"

Claude sighed and fixed his glasses, "Unresolved sexual tension."

On the other side of the hallway, the triplets began to whisper to each other again.

"I don't like how Claude has been looking at ____ lately."

"I think he's been taking an interest in her soul."

"It looks tasty. I can't blame him."

"I still don't like him."

"I hate him. And master too."


End file.
